young justice pregnacy short storys
by Nancymer172
Summary: A group of short storys each 2-5 chapters on the pregnancys of diffrent woman from the young Justice universe.
1. Wonder woman chapter 1

This is a wonder woman batman themed one shot that takes place at the end of young justice season 1 episode 22 it's rated T there are no sex scenes but there is mention of sex so it may not be suitable for children

Note: I don't own young justice and this is just a fun hobby I have

*Dianah's P.O.V*

I kiss Bruce deeply before rolling off of him. Makeup sex is always good our little fight during the justice league meeting was simple but Bruce still insisted on making it up to me. It makes me feel uncomfortable to have sex in the mansion when Dick is there, and Bruce knows it so we are at my apartment in D.C.. Me and Bruce have been dating for about 5 months we started soon after the Young Justice team formed in July. Though I'm pretty sure he liked me since shortly after the league formed 3 years ago. I know I have been waiting for him to ask me out for almost 2 years. I am not scared to ask a guy out but that isn't something you ask the dark knight. It was the first time in a while since I hate doing it around Dick. I also hate calling him Dick even Robin is better than Dick, where did they even come up with that his name is Richard but he hates that name. I snuggle into Bruce's arms against his toned chest.

I fall asleep when I awaken Bruce is gone from bed but it is still warm were he was. The note on my bedside table had a apology saying Clark had called some league thing he let me sleep. Sweet but unnecessary and kinda annoying. The clock said 7:00am I don't have work until 9:00 am. At least that's when I had a meeting as the ambassador of Themyscira. Funnily enough it's at the hall of justice where I also work as wonder woman of course they don't know that though. I get up and dressed in my pant suit, I hate that thing. Breakfast is simple one over medium egg and a piece of rye toast. The day goes without a hitch mostly and after my meeting I change in the bathroom to become wonder woman after that I got threw the hall to the watchtower. My head is pounding from that stupid meeting but getting a day job would be no better. I take some aspirin and retire to my temporary quarters. Like for the team at the cave each league member has a room on the watchtower for late arrivel from overnight missions and stuff of that sort. It's nice to have a dark place to go in cases such as these I fell asleep and didn't wake for a long time. When I did it was to Bruce shaking me dressed in costume. Although we are keeping our relationship secret from everyone except maybe robin because what can I say he's a detective, Bruce still has the access key to my room.

"Sorry I had migraine" I told him

"It's alright I can cover for you if you wish to rest more." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"No I'm OK" I said I threw back the covers and flipped my legs over the bed my costume top had come down in sleep revealing my chest I blushed and pulled it up before standing and following batman from the room. We had another stupid meeting this time it was the weekly meeting nothing big like inducting new members. I take my seat next to batman, and wait for everyone to make a report in order from one end of the table to the other. Starting with batman, captain marvel, and green arrow. I pretty much space out as captain atom, red tornado and the lanterns made their report. Flash made his report before it circled back around to me then it was manhunter, and superman turn. I space out again as the rest of the league including black canary, the hawks, aquaman, and doctor fate gave there reports. Before batman nudged me letting me know the meeting was over. I stood and filed out of the room with everyone else. I was last out except for batman and once everyone had filed away he pulled me back by the hand. The door closed behind us and at the push if a button no one can come in. He pulls me in for a kiss to insure himself I am OK.

"I'm fine it was just a dumb headache I get them all the time, you know that"

"I know but it still worries me what if there was a attack" he said.

"Then I would mange" I responded "It's not like they are crippling migraines"

"Why where you laying in the dark then?" He asked I sighed.

"It just makes them go away faster I Am Fine" I stated. He sighed and left me alone. It was about 5 o'clock now but I'm on watch so before my shift starts I go to the cafeteria. My shift ends around 3am but instead of going home I go back to my quarters. At noon I have to go to the cave and see the team I am gonna observe their training but when I awaken another splitting migraine kept me in bed till just after noon. I just can't seem to shake this migraine it sucks who knew a Amazonian princes could be susceptible to something as simple as a headache.

Ok that is it for now if you want me to make this into something with multiple chapters let me know.


	2. Wonder woman chapter 2

As requested here is chapter two of what was supposed to be a one shot because i'm me if this story continues long enough diana will have a baby at some point.

Note:I don't own YJ

*Diana's P.O.V*

When my migraine finally went away I headed to the cave. I had missed training but I made it just in time to run into Bruce.

"What took you so long I just sent the team on a mission. Your too late"

"Sorry I didn't get to bed until around 5 and then my alarm didn't go off" not a total lie. I know i'm the queen of a partial truth is a whole lie but if I tell him he will worry.

"Your lying but i'm gonna ignore it just this once" he said in his batman voice then quieting he added "you might want to see black canary get checked out" I shook my head I didn't want to. The next morning changed things.

*next morning*

I had a headache but it wasn't bad and my back was in alot of pain when I got out of bed. I took a hot shower hoping to soothe the ache it helped a little. I dressed casually in jeans and a blouse shoving my costume in my purse. I ate a bit of toast but the moment it hit my stomach the nausea started. By the time I finished my breakfast it was so bad I threw up. I couldn't keep anything down. Whatever I had eaten plus some always came up less then a half hour after. But the smell of food didn't make me nauseous so I blamed it on a stomach bug and went onto the watchtower threw the photo booth behind my apartment building. I trained and did everything as usual until it came to lunch, I just didn't eat I fled to my quarters while everyone was eating. I attempted to eat a sandwich I had brought, but like everything else it came back up. And that's where Bruce found me hunched over the toilet my head on the seat dry heaving. He didn't try to talk he just got me a glass of water with seltzer in it and rubbed circles on my back till I thought I could get up. I took small sips of the water while we began to talk.

"Your gonna expose yourself to whatever virise I have" I warned him.

"I don't care I'm worried about you" he answered with a shrug and handed me the glass urging me to drink a bit of the seltzer water, I did.

"You don't need to be it's not that bad just a 24 hour bug" even I didn't believe it but I hoped it would do. I took another sip of water my stomach settling.

"When did it start? how are you feeling? what are your symptoms?" he sounded like a doctor

"This morning, better now, and I can't keep anything down" I told him. He sighed and I groaned my back was in pain too but I didn't tell him so. His hands found the spot on my back and began rubbing gently as I leaned into it. He moved from my back with his hands to my neck with his mouth. Lets just say we didn't leave the room for awhile. When we did leave batman had to do a team briefing but he urged me to talk to black canary first.

"This is getting worse you really should talk to black canary" he told me before he left. I was starting to get worried but if I talked to black canary it would be all over the league before tomorrow. It was worth the risk I went to see her she was in the med bay

"Hey dina can I speak with you?" I asked her she nodded and ushered me into the med bay

"What seems to be the problem?" black canary asked me. I decided not to tell her about the nausea so instead I tell her about everything else.

"I've been having these really bad migraines and back pain"

"Ok. Have you been more stressed than usual?" she asked I realized I had actually in fact I realized something in that moment, I was probably pregnant. But I couldn't just leave now so I answer her with the truth.

"Yeah I guess so I mean I'm not busy or nothing but stressed yes."

"OK well I'd say that's the cause if the headache try to be less stressed" I nod and stand to leave. "What else is wrong?" She asked "there's no way you would come just for headaches" she added I shrugged I didn't want to tell her.

"Batman asked me to come said something about needing to be fit." I said. The nausea began to rise again and I begin to leave this time I hadn't eaten and I knew something was wrong. As soon as i was out of eyesight I turned the corner and fled toward my room. My stomach churned now not wanting to settle. I picked up some brown contacts and a blond wig from the armory so I won't be identified then I do the only thing I can think of I got to the drug store. I pick up two tests shove them in my purse I go behind the drug store and remove the wig and put sunglasses on before heading for my apartment. The first test is positive, the second was one of those ones that tells you how far along you are. It came back reading positive 5 weeks.

I'm not surprised not shocked just worried. What am I gonna tell Bruce. Better question what am I gonna tell the league, they don't even know about me and Bruce. I decide visiting my mother would be a good idea so I call the league and tell them I'm taking a trip to Themyscira and prepare for my trip.

That's it for this chapter in the next chapter Diana will visit her mother and learn all about Themyiscaryen pregancy.


	3. Wonder woman chapter 3

**In this chapter Diana will visit her mother enjoy**

 **Note: I don't own YJ**

*Diana's P.O.V*

I know that most if my sisters were created my mother very rarely carried us. I fly my jet toward Themyscira. When I Arrive my mother is happy to see me, I ask to speak privately with her and she obliges sending everyone out.

"I have a problem mother" I told her

"What's wrong dear?" she asked and I sighed and whispered my confession

"I'm pregnant" I say very quietly. A shocked expression crossed her face.

"I'm not even gonna ask about the evil man you have found I'm just gonna warn you that Amazons are not made to carry children this pregnancy will be hard" she said. I nodded my face paleing I already knew that. "You won't show much if at all because of our biology but the nausea will be bad you may suffer back pain headaches and total exhaustion. I know of your job and assure you not to worry about the baby our structural make up will protect it. Just be careful not to wear yourself out too much. Now you know why I carried very few of your sisters" I nod and grimace at the thought. She invited me to stay for lunch before I go and I oblige it will be nice to catch up with my sisters even if the thought of eating makes me feel sick. Following Amazonian tradition no one can know about my pregnancy until I reach 8 weeks not even the father in this case. So basically I have to hide my pregnancy from everyone including Bruce and somehow manage to not harm myself…. Or the baby, for three weeks. I flew home on autopilot so I could think. It gave me a migraine thinking about what I was going to do. Obviously even if I was to show through the pregnancy it wouldn't be by eight weeks, but I would be exhausted and most definitely sick. I went to bed early when I got home it was only 7pm but I was tired my head ached and I needed the rest.

*next morning*

When I awoke to my alarm blaring in my ear at 7am I groaned and rolled over. Usually I would not have a alarm but this was a mission alarm. Of course the day after I am instructed not to wear myself out we have a mission. I dress in my leotard and without thinking pulled my skirt out of a box. It was part of my old costume and ready to come out of retirement×. When I got to the watchtower no one commented on the added skirt. But as I struggled through the mission panting to keep up, I began to get stares. Batman was not on my team though I was on delta squad he was on alpha. I was still out of breath as well stood over the tied up bad guys. I leaned on a beam panting heavily, practically hyperventilating. I got my breathing under control before we were joined by alpha, beta, and gamma. I sat deep in thought as we headed back. Finally flash pulled me out of my thoughts.

"So Diana what's with the skirt haven't seen that in awhile" he said. I just shrugged

"I felt like a change" ' _not like i'm changing enough already'_ I told him. He shrugged in response really I was trying to be a little more modest with my changing body. I struggled to stand when we landed I didn't let it show though. But then everything went dark I felt myself hit the floor. Everyone had left and no one saw me faint. When I came too it was a hour later and my head pounded where I hit the floor. My stomach rumbled and I stood shakely I don't think I have a concussion. I went to the cafeteria I got a sandwich and went back to my room all I wanted to do was eat the sandwich and go to sleep. I ate in a few rapid bites before crawling under the covers in my bed. I slept I don't know what happened other than I passed out and that I was in a daze until I woke again a few hours later. My stomach churned violently it felt like a blender on high. I stumbled out of my bed and to the bathroom just in time. Back Pain check, exhaustion check, nausea double check. I stood up shakily I was still in costume and my face was pale my black hair straggly my blue eyes puffy and dark circles appeared underneath. Step one a hot shower I removed my costume and took a long hot shower my hair returned to it natural state and my back felt better the shower gave my eyes time to brighten and my bags time to disappear. I put on some civi's and I was ready to go. Batman was in my room when I exited the bathroom. He was also in civi's including his dark sunglasses.

"Mandatory training 10 minutes" he informed me. I nodded and stared at him he was unbelievable hot. ' _Sex drive check'_ he took a step forward planting his lips to mine. The kiss was only that a kiss no making out nothing but it was enough to get me to moan quietly. He left and i got ready for training. I didn't put my costume back on I just put on some sweat pants and a shirt. The training was hard but it was almost like they were going easy on me.

 **Ok that's it i just finished this and i don't know if you guys noticed but I'm uploading all at once.**


End file.
